finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Amulet (accessory)
Amulet is a recurring accessory in the series, which typically grants either bonuses to Luck or prevents Status Effectes. It usually comes in different types throughout the series, depending on the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The Amulet is a relic that prevents Poison, Blind, and Zombie. It can be bought in Tzen, Albrook, Nikeah, and South Figaro for 5,000 gil, won from Borghese and Cloudwraith, or stolen from Borghese, Outcast, and Bit. Final Fantasy VII Amulet is an accessory that increases the user's Luck by 10. It can be bought in Mideel for 10,000 gil. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Amulet is an item that raises the chances of critical hits. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Amulet is an accessory that raises Zack's Spirit by 30. One can be obtained from the civilians in the Loveless Avenue in Chapter 3, and it is also a mission reward for Mission 05-1-2 (Experiment No. 102). The Mog's Amulet makes all items received from enemies to be the rare item they can give. It is obtained from the Mission 07-6-4 (The Irritated Recruiter). The Moogle Amulet item adds the moogle in the Digital Mind Wave. It is found in a treasure chest in Mission 8-4-4. Final Fantasy VIII The Aegis Amulet is an item that teaches any GF the Eva-J ability, and can be obtained by either winning it from the UFO? or by Angelo Search, with a 1/288 chance of receiving it. Final Fantasy X The Amulet is an item that does nothing on its own, but when 30 are used on a character's weapon, it can teach the ability Pickpocket. It can also be used in Rikku's mixes. Final Fantasy X-2 The Amulet is an accessory that raises the wearer's Magic by 10. It can be bought for 1,000 gil from Rin's Travel Agency in the Calm Lands in chapters 1 and 2, and is dropped by the Guardian Beast and stolen from the League Mage. Final Fantasy XI *Bloodbead Amulet *Clay Amulet *Moon Amulet *Peacock Amulet Final Fantasy XII Golden Amulet gives the wearer double the normal amount of License Points. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Golden Amulet is an accessory for Ashe that increases summon speed and is initially equipped to Ashe when she joins the party. It can also be bought for 16,000 gil in the Sky Saloon shop in chapter 8. Final Fantasy XIII The Guardian Amulet has the Critical: Protect ability and the Physical Wall trait, which defends against physical damage. It can be found in Palumpolum Central Arcade in Chapter 7 and bought in Magical Moments. The Auric Amulet gives Critical: Shell and has the Magic Wall trait that defends against magical damage. It can be found in the Vile Peaks Scrap Processing area, and bought from Magical Moments. The Watchman's Amulet gives Critical: Veil and has the Positive Effect trait that makes buffs last longer. It can be found in Gapra Whitewood in the Environment Regulation area, and bought from Magical Moments. The Hero's Amulet gives Critical: Bravery and has the Physical Wall trait. It can be found in the Fifth Ark Vestibular Hold area, or bought from Magical Moments. The Saint's Amulet gives Critical: Faith and has the Magic Wall trait. It can be found in the Fifth Ark Lower Traverse area or bought from Magical Moments. The Zealot's Amulet gives Critical: Vigilance and has the trait Adamancy, which lets the user absorb a small amount of damage their weapon inflicts. It can be found in the Faultwarrens via Lunae::C1, or bought in Magical Moments. Final Fantasy Type-0 Bravely Default Dissidia Final Fantasy Amulet is a basic accessory that increases Defense during a Chase Sequence by 10%. It can be obtained by trading 1,300 gil, a Gale Powder, and a Lithe Powder. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Amulet increases Chase Bravery Defense by 5%. To trade for it in the shop requires three Warrior's Dreams, three Lady's Dreams, three Moonflows, and 1,500 gil. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Gallery Etymology An can be any object but its most important characteristic is its alleged power to protect its owner from danger or harm. Amulets are different from talismans as a talisman is believed to bring luck or some other benefit, though it can offer protection as well. Category:Accessories